Eternal Necrophia
by Kypathia Bakura
Summary: Bakura summons an Egyptian Death Goddess in hopes that together they will rule the world. However, she's got other plans...She wants all the hikari's dead, including Malik and Ryou. Will Bakura help his poor hikari and only friend?
1. Fighting the Light

Eternal Necrophia  
  
Warnings: Angst, Blood, Violence, Romance, Language, Some Yaoi  
  
Thought-speak: //Yami to Hikari// /Hikari to Yami/ Talking: "." Thinking: +.+  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, and, sadly, never will.  
  
Loathe. That was how Bakura felt about the pitiful mortals that inhabited this earth. Pathetic. How they disgusted him, so weak and carefree. They would pay, in due time they would pay...He would rule, rule the world engulfed in darkness, where there was no escape for the weak...His hikari was weak. Ryou's little friends were weak. He was strong.However, if anything happened to that weak, pathetic, mortal of a hikari, he would be lost.Nowhere to go, no purpose.  
  
+.Leave Ryou, don't hurt Ryou.+ He thought to himself. There were only two people he cared about; Ryou, and Malik Ishtar. Ryou was, of course, his hikari, his light. Ryou fascinated Bakura, so pure and angelic. +.Never Harm Ryou.Ever.Not again.+ Thoughts plagued him, of how badly he had treated his light, hurting him until he respected, and even feared him. He regretted it, he hated it, making feel Ryou that way. He cared for his hikari, he could not deny it, though it seemed he did not return his affection.Malik, was another story entirely, being Bakura's one and only friend. They were alike, in many ways than one. He was the only person Bakura could trust, and even if it was little. He didn't want to hurt Malik; he reminded him of his hikari.The light, so innocent and angelic.But, though Malik was a hikari, he acted it very little, acting more like Bakura himself, thus they were friends. But the rest of the world, they were fools.Plotting and scheming for months on end, Bakura devised a plan. He would need to be separate from his hikari, without harming him, but it could be done. He had seen the Pharaoh and his light do so. He would be almost transparent, but he could act in the physical world- By no means was Bakura weak. So, one day, he separated from his light, and set out to an old bookstore, the sun beating down on him, making him sweat. Curse the sun, the light.Light.His thoughts again swayed to Ryou. +Damn it Bakura, stop acting weak!+ He thought angrily, and forced Ryou out of his mind.  
  
He entered the store, the bells on the door tinkling as he opened it, and he looked around. The shop was small and crowded, with books lining the shelves, some old and dust-covered. The shop was near empty, except for an old, squat Japanese woman, behind the counter. Bakura paid no heed to the mortal shop owner, and immediately inspected every book, until he found what he had seeked. It was an old book, dust-covered and plain, made of brown leather trimmed with faded gold. He slowly turned the faded pages, which may have been impossible to read, for they were written in hieroglyphs, though he, of course, could. Closing the book again, he approached the counter and slammed it down in front of the owner. "I'll take this, iwoman!/i" He hissed, his voice naturally cold, but nonetheless calm and cool. His chocolate brown eyes were glaring, a trademark smirk apparent on his pale face. The lady nodded cheerfully, and rang it up. "This 'ez two hundled Yen, sar" She smiled, her Japanese accent apparent. Bakura cursed, and handed over the money, picking up his book and storming out the shop without another word. +.She'll be first to go.Much too cheerful.pathetic.+ He thought bitterly.  
  
He got returned to his hikari's house just as the sun began to set, its colors painting the sky with splotches of gold and pink. He opened the book quietly, and crept over to the table, where he seated himself and began reading his latest purchase hungrily. He read for hours and hours, the night flying past quickly. He had finished the book at exactly midnight, and gave a yawn as he closed his book again, heading upstairs. He quietly opened the door which lead to Ryou's room, and entered graceful as a cat. His hikari lied in bed, long asleep. Bakura seemed to melt seeing him, so peaceful, so calm. How could he ever have hurt him so? He smiled faintly, kissing him on the forehead. "Ashiteru, Hikari, Ashiteru." He said quietly, feeling guilty about his intentions, not wanting Ryou to hate him for his plan. But it couldn't be helped. +.Never hurt Ryou.+ He thought again, and drifted into his Soul Room, the feeling Ryou would never return his affections haunting him, stabbing at his heart, his very soul, until it had turned black again.  
  
I promise I'll continue, if you all review! Flames will enrage Bakura, and you don't want that, now do ya?! 


	2. Necrophia

Eternal Necrophia  
  
Warnings: Angst, Blood, Violence, Romance, Language, Some Yaoi  
  
Thought-speak: //Yami to Hikari// /Hikari to Yami/ Talking: "." Thinking: +.+  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Yu-gi-oh. Life sucks, eh?  
  
-Bakura-  
  
The next morn, at near sunrise, Bakura again slipped out of his soul room. Giving a quick glance to where his hikari lay, he saw that the boy was still asleep. He gave a small sneer, trying to push him out of his head, refusing to be weak. He crept out of the room, without another word or even another glance, heading downstairs. He approached the living room, where his book lie perched on the coffee table, undisturbed. Smirking, he picked it up, flipping to the last couple chapters. Dropping it on the table again, he headed into their storage closet, and pulled out some chalk, and an armful of candles. He dumped the things on the wooden floor, hoping to Ra his hikari wouldn't wake up. He drew a circle with the chalk, following a diagram in the book, and set the now-lit candles around it, stepping in the middle. He spoke some sort of Egyptian chant, his cold voice echoing through the room. Soon they would pay.They would find sanctuary in their death, begging for it at his feet.They would get what they deserved, the pathetic mortals.His eyes burned, but he continued, remembering every time he had suffered...His voice rose, his entire body burning with anger, hate flowing through him...They would suffer as he had, living in darkness, hiding from every shadow.  
  
-Ryou-  
  
Ryou stretched sleepily, waking up from his sweet sleep. He gave another yawn, before smiling to himself cheerfully, looking out the window. The sun was shining in, just as always. Ryou loved the sun, unlike his Yami, and despised the dark, feared it even. He looked out his window again, still looking cheerful, until he noticed the sky was getting very dark, very fast. Panicking, he picked up his alarm clock, reading the time. Unless his clock was wrong, something very, VERY bad was happening- It doesn't normally get dark at 8:30 in the morning. Giving a nervous glance out the window, he noticed the sky's new color; a sickening crimson, the color of blood. He shut the shades violently, and shaking, headed toward the bathroom, feeling terribly ill.  
  
-Bakura-  
  
A maniacal grin was apparent on his face, making him look rather frightening. The last thing you wanted to see was a blood-thirsty psycho grinning at you. Nothing could stop him now, not even his little hikari. He was filled with uncontrollable rage, having a sudden thirst for blood and suffering. All his worst memories and fears were on replay, and they wouldn't stop, playing over and over, faster and faster, driving Bakura deeper into rage. The sky was the color of blood, not to mention the house was shaking violently. Bakura's eyes were matching the color of the sky, the living room seemed to be tearing apart slowly, the force of his dark spell forcing things to break, shattering into nothingness, as would the pathetic world. The circle Bakura had drawn was glowing black, protecting Bakura as if a shield, from all the flying and breaking objects.  
  
-Ryou-  
  
Feeling no better, Ryou stepped out of the bathroom, rather dizzily, avoiding looking at the sky. He crept down the stairs, and his chocolate brown eyes widened with fear, spotting the raging Bakura in the center of the remains of the former living room. A fragile dragon sculpture his father had gotten from Egypt smashed into a thousand pieces, just to the left of his head. He clapped a hand to his mouth, looking at the swirling black floor, and then to his Yami again. "Yami...YAMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He demanded, yelling at the top of his lungs, but to no avail.".Stop.please." He tried, but saw he couldn't hear, and fell on his knees, tears pouring out. How many innocents would die from this?  
  
-Bakura-  
  
Bakura heard his light, but his voice was too far away. He wanted to stop, to listen, but he couldn't. Soon Ryou's plea was gone, gone into the darkness like it was nothing. A figure slowly came out of the swirling black, a head with hair the color of night. Its pale skin was haunting, blood-colored eyes glared, crimson lips curled into a smirk. It was clad in leather, and a merciless expression was on its face, if possible, worse even than Bakura's. Bakura's spell was complete, and the sky turned back to blue, the floor stopped swirling. Bakura felt faint and dizzy, but looked at the result smirking. "You are to be called Necrophia.Necrophia.ehahaha." He gasped, trying to catch his breath. He spotted the hiding hikari out of the corner of his eye, and approached him, sneering. "Get up, she won't hurt you." He hissed, grabbing Ryou's arm, and yanking him to his feet. Ryou got up slowly, shaking, his eyes wide. "Y-yami.what have you done?" He gasped, looking at the Death Goddess now called Necrophia. Bakura blinked at Ryou, his face expressionless, taking in what Ryou had said. +.What have I done hikari? Can't you see? Don't worry, she listens to me, she won't hurt you.+ He thought confidently, until a panicked expression appeared on his face, +.What if she doesn't listen to me.?+ 


End file.
